Snow
by TheTravelingWolf
Summary: They were trying to find Cheza again, after Darcia had taken her away. But one member of the pack is having a trouble, Warning: Character Death. Rated T.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Snow

Tsume sighed, he was tired, and he knew it. He could sense that Toboe was getting tired as well, but Kiba insisted that they go on. Just what the hell was his problem anyways? Ever since they found that girl, he's been so worked up. He remembered when he yelled at Toboe just for asking to holding her. That made him angry, the only one who could do that was him, and he didn't even like yelling at the cub that much. It was snowing, hard. And Cheza, was taken away from them.

" Kiba! We should stop! Toboe's getting tired!" He heard Hige yell.

" There's no time for that!" Kiba yelled, " We have to get Cheza back! She is our only way into paradise!"

" Paradise won't be as good if Toboe is sick!" Hige retorted, " We have to stop, now!"

" Then carry him if you have to!"

" I can't! My legs are beginning to hurt too! Kiba! We must stop! Toboe is going to collapse any minute!"

" We can't stop!"

Tsume felt his blood boil, Kiba was going to be the death of Toboe and he wasn't going to let the pup, his pup, die like this. " You idiot! Porky's right! We do have to stop!"

" Then I'll leave without you!" Kiba yelled.

He was really getting on his nerves, he was about to retort when he heard Toboe say something, " It's ok, I'm fine."

Tsume's heart ached when he saw the condition he was in, his feet were almost frozen, and his eyes were bloodshot, " No Toboe, we have to stop."

" I said I'm fine..." he said, then collapsed. Tsume caught him before he could hit the ground.

" Kiba!"

" Fine! We'll stop!" He growled, he didn't like it, but Tsume didn't care. Blue sighed.

" We should be able to rest in that cave over there. Toboe can regain his strength."

Tsume nodded and picked the cub up, he walked over to the cave and set him down, Kiba just sat at the end of the cave, " We still have some time, we should go."

" Not until Toboe regains his strength." Tsume growled, " Don't you care about him at all?"

" Toboe is strong, he'll pull through."

" The kid is scared of cats, how is he strong?" Hige asked, harsh.

" He's still here, isn't he? He could've easily died out there, when Darcia attacked, but he didn't. He stayed alive, so I'm thinking he can handle a simple snowstorm."

Blue spoke up, " That is harsh, don't you think?"

" What do you know?" Kiba yelled, " I don't care if you guys are coming or not, I'm going to get Cheza." Then, he took off.

Toboe whimpered, Tsume looked down at him, " Toboe, don't move. That way, it won't strain your body."

" Ts...Tsume..."

Tsume smiled a little, and put his hand on the young cub's head, " Don't worry, we're here."

Toboe looked up to see Blue and Hige standing above Tsume, smiling at him, " It's ok, little buddy, we'll take care of ya."

" Wh...where's Kiba?"

" The fool left." Tsume said, " That doesn't matter, once you're better, we'll go after him."

Toboe smiled, then closed his eyelids again to regain more sleep, the others sighed, " He will be like that for a little while longer, but I'm sure he will recover." Blue said.

" How do you know?" Hige asked.

" Mother's instinct." She said, winking at him.

Kiba ran in the snow, thinking about Cheza, what danger she could be in. But then, his thoughts turned to the young cub he had left behind, _How is he strong? _He shook his head, no, Toboe is strong. He would pull through.

_Toboe..._

Toboe wasn't getting any better, his fever got worse. " What do we do, Tsume? What can we do to save him?" Hige asked, Tsume growled in fustration.

" I don't know."

They started to get even more worried when Toboe started to cough out blood, and start to hypervenilate. " Toboe!" Blue yelled, " Hang in there!"

" I'm...sorry..." the young cub cried.

" Don't you dare die on me, kid!" Tsume yelled, " Don't you dare!"

" I am so...tired."

" Don't fall asleep." Blue said, " Stay awake."

It was too late, the cub closed his eyes, his breathing became more rapid, then, it stopped altogether.

" DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE!" Tsume yelled, holding him close, " Why didn't you listen to me?"

Hige felt tears brim his eyes, he put his head down in respect, and when the moments passed by, he asked Tsume and Blue, " Should we howl for him? I mean, in my pack, when a member died, we howled."

" That would be good for him..." Blue said, Tsume only nodded.

Tsume, Hige, and Blue walked out of the cave, and looked up at the moon, it wasn't full, but it was beautiful. Then, they started to howl for Toboe.

Kiba was getting tired, but he wouldn't give up, he never gave up. Cheza was important to him, he had to get her back, he just had to. When he heard the howls of Hige, Tsume, and Blue, he stopped.

_No, it can't be..._He growled in fustration and turned back. He ran to the cave that he left the others in, to see that they weren't there. He went in, sniffing around. He was shocked to see Toboe's dead body lying there, his face pale. " TOBOE!"

" So, you decided to come back." Hige said from behind, " Well, too late. Toboe died...he died..." Kiba could tell his voice was breaking, though he could not see his face.

_Toboe, I'm so sorry...I was blind...I was blind...forgive me. _Kiba's eyes started to water, and Paradise was soon forgotten, he looked up at the moon and howled. He howled along with Tsume, with Blue, with Hige, and with the spirit of Toboe.

* * *

I know, it sucks...please no flaming, advice, but no flaming. I don't like flaming that much. Cause if you didn't like it, I don't really care.

Tsume: Sheesh, Calm down.

Me: Sorry.

Tsume: hmph.

me: This is good for my first story, do you think?

Tsume: No

Me: awwww, you're mean.

Tsume: It's in my nature.

Me: Go howl at the moon.

Tsume: Why don't you?

Me: I've never been good at howling...


End file.
